The Checkup
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: He wouldn't do it for the council. Not for his sensei. Not even for his best friend. There was No WAY he'd do it for Her. SasuxSaku


_nightDREAMERms:_ I'm bored…. And I wanted to write something other than humorous or sarcastic (my usual writing style). So, might as well write something now.

'thinking'

"speaking"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He wouldn't do it. _

_Not for the council. _

_Not for his sensei. _

_Not even for his _best friend.

_There was no WAY he'd do it for her. _

**The Checkup **

"So? How have you been?"

"Hn…"

She frowned, "Any problems?"

"Hn…"

She inwardly sighed. 'Some things _never _change.'

"So there've been _no_ problems, whatsoever?" She continued, walking to a desk on the other side of the room.

"Aa." Oh! Surprise, surprise, this one came with a head nod.

"You can see _perfectly." _ She opened the cabinet above her head.

"Aa."

"You don't need healing?" She questioned, rummaging through the items.

"Aa."

"And pink bunnies are taking over the world." She picked up a slender item and pocketed it.

"Aa-What?!"

She giggled softly, her prediction of him not _really_ paying attention to her, being correct.

"Oh, nothing. Read this please." She pointed his chair at the projection.

"..hn…"

"I see." She gave a dramatic sigh and turned the lights back on. "It _is_ how I expected then. Now, I need you to sit perfectly still."

Finally, he turned his head towards her.

She approached him, needle in hand. For a second, she was certain that his eyes widened, just a bit. Her lips went upwards in a grin when she saw the hidden reaction. She bent his chair back low so he was now in a laying position.

She smiled once more. "This'll only take a second!" she sang and positioned the needle over his left eye.

His eye lids would not close.

Purely, in the knowledge that the point would just pierce through them.

Nonetheless, his pupils diverted their attention to his right where a blank wall stood. However, he could careless about the bareness of his chosen sight, as long as it was away from _that_ tip.

He waited. In a few seconds he felt pressure on his eyeball. But… it wasn't a needle point, it was more like-

'Wind?'

His pupils traveled back to where the needle should've been. Instead, he was confronted with tiny pink figure.

'Pink _bunny?_' His eyes relaxed, but were clouded with confusion.

The same pressure as before hit his eye, this time directly in his pupil.

"Got it!"

The machine automatically pulled away from his face and settled into its former position beside him with a 'Click'.

He pulled himself up so that he sat upon his elbows and stared at the girl sitting at a desk a few feet away from her. She was staring at a computer screen, chewing on the eraser end of a pencil.

She wrote down a few numbers and reapproached him, shaking her head in disapproval. "Hmm… this isn't good, according to this, if you keep using your eyes like you have been, you'll go blind in a couple years without proper help from a medic-nin. … I'll schedule you for a session on… Monday, no Tuesday… Yeah, Tuesday's good." She muttered the last part to herself while writing notes down on her notepad.

He looked up at her, the confusion from before still present in his eyes. "What-"

"Was the needle for?" She finished for him, still writing. "Just a distraction to get you to turn your Sharingan off. Can't take your eye pressure with it on, now can I?"

He blinked and his hand subconsciously traveled to his left eye. They were indeed, off.

"How-"

"Don't worry. It's a normal reaction." Once again she knew what he was going to ask. "For someone to drop their defenses when confronted with a fear, even an old one, like _needles_. Especially, if they weren't expecting it." At this she sent him a playful wink.

He was silent for a moment. "It…wasn't really a _fear_."

Her face mocked a disbelieving expression but her eyes glittered in amusement. "Knocking _out_ one nurse and injuring _three_ others? Because of a _booster_ shot? I'm sorry, but on my planet, we call that **fear**."

She continued reading his mind, "I've read you file. And I know that ever since you returned to the village you haven't turned _it_ off. Not for _anyone_." He thought he detected a sprinkle of sadness in her voice during the last bit, but quickly discarded it when he heard a small chuckle afterwards.

"Now, where was I… Oh! Yes! Are you good for a session on Tuesday?"

"Aa."

"Good!" she replied cheerfully, snapping the appointment book close.

She turned to leave having completed the checkup.

"Sakura." His voice stopped her.

Her hand paused lightly on the doorknob. Cherry tresses whirled around. "Yes?"

"You've… changed."

She sighed silently and her eyes lost all their previous glitter.

She shot him a pretty smile.

It was not a happy smile. It was not a sad smile. It was not fake nor was it real.

It was just that; a _pretty_ smile.

"In five years, Sasuke, _everyone_ does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_nightDREAMERms:_ The whole Sharingan thing is supposed to represent Trust. That's all I'm going to explain. Everything else _should_ be able to be deciphered. It was short but a bitter-sweet sort of one-shot wasn't it? R&R!


End file.
